The present application generally relates to utility resource management, and in particular relates to distributed utility management and forecasting.
Typically, energy profiling and forecasting have been performed using a centralized architecture based at the utility headquarters. Energy resource usage measurements are collected from a variety of sources including monthly (non-interval) readings performed by service personnel, and increasingly automatic readings over the utility network connections are being performed. These inputs and estimates for the coming conditions (e.g., weather) are used to predict the energy usage in the future. Automatic (interval) readings are typically available more frequently (e.g., more than one reading per day) which typically results in an increase in the volume of data. Therefore, a need exists for further technological developments in the area of utility resource management.